LEB:PC:Christina Robins(Luinnar)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+6 vs AC; 1d12+2}} |Action=minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords= |Power Description=Lose a healing surge and summon Pooh with 11 HP to nearest unoccupied square. Pooh Medium natural beast Initiative +3; Senses Perception 23; low-light vision HP 22, Bloodied 11, AC 17; Fortitude 19, Reflex 15, Will 19 Speed 6 Guardian Companion Aura 1: +2 power bonus to allies defenses MBA (Standard; at-will) +9 vs AC; 1d12+8 }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=Melee: +10 vs AC, 1d12+6 damage. Effect=4 THP to an ally within 5 squares of the target. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Implement, Primal |Power Description=Area Burst 1 within 10 squares +8 vs fort, Hit: 1d6+6 damage, if target leaves burst area, make OA. OA:+8 vs ref, target is knocked prone.}} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Conjuration, Primal |Power Description=Close Burst 20 Christina conjures Rabberta in an unoccupied square in a burst 20 radius. Rabberta lasts until Christina falls unconscious or until she dismisses it as a minor action or summons Rabberta somewhere else. Rabberta occupies 1 square. Enemies cannot move through her space, but allies can. When Christina takes a move action, she can also move Rabberta up to 6 squares. Rabberta can be targeted by melee or ranged attacks, although she lacks hit points. If a single melee or ranged attack deals 12 damage to Rabberta or higher, she disappears, and Christina takes 7 damage. Otherwise, Rabberta is unaffected by the attack. Special: Can use be summoned as a free action once/encounter (Sudden call).}} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=Melee: Target 1 Creature: +10 vs AC, 1d12+6 damage Effect: Pooh can take a free action and move up to his speed and use MBA. Special: Can use 2/encounter but only 1/turn. }} |Action=Minor action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing |Power Description=Close Blast 5, You or one ally regains surge+1d6+2 HP. Special: Can use 2/encounter but only 1/turn. }} |Action=Minor action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal, Healing |Power Description=Close Blast 5, You or one ally spends a surge+2 HP. One ally other than the target next to your Spirit Companion regains 1d6+1 HP. }} |Action=Minor action |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Primal |Power Description=Target: You or one ally, ranged 5. Until end of my Christina's turn, target gets +4 power bonus to AC. }} |Action=Opportunity Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Implement, Primal, Spirit |Power Description=+8 vs Will. The target stops moving and must use a different action to resume moving. Usable when an enemy moves out of a square threatened by Rabberta without shifting.}} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Implement, Primal, Summoning |Power Description=Ranged 5, You summon a medium giant toad in a unoccupied square. Toad has 5 speed, 6 swim, +10 athletics to jump. You may command the toad to attack: Standard Action: Melee 3; one creature, +8 vs ref, 1d8+5, target is pulled 2 squares. Special:If you have not given a toad a command by the end of your turn, the toad attacks the same creature it attacked last turn. If it can't do that it attacks nearest enemy withing 3 squares. If it can't do that it moves its speed to a square within 3 squares of the nearest enemy. }} |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages= Common, Elven |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=18 (+4) |Dexterity=13 (+1) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=18 (+4) |Charisma=8 (-1) |Skills=Acrobatics 2, Arcana 2, Athletics 3, Bluff 1, Diplomacy 1, Dungeoneering 6, Endurance 10, Heal 11, History 2, Insight 11, Intimidate 3,Nature 11, Perception 11, Religion 2, Stealth 2, Streetwise 1, Thievery 2 |Feats=Staff Expertise (HOTFK), Spirit Talker (World's Speaker's Command)(PHB2), Sudden Call (Primal Power), Mending Spirit (Primal Power) |Equipment=- Adventurer's Kit, Healer's HideArmor +1, Staff of Ruin +1, Healer's Brooch +1, Restful Bedroll, 2 Healing Potions}} Character Information Background Christina Robins was abandoned as a child. She was taken in and raised by a family of bears. She grew up with her "brother", named Pooh, and her "sister" Rabberta and learned to hunt, fish and hibernate just like a bear. When she was 18, Mother Bear told her the shocking truth, that she was a human, not a bear. Christina was devastated. She decided to set out on her own, and find out exactly what being a human meant. She was escorted by her "brother" Pooh, who wanted to see the new kinds of foods he could find in human lands, as well as find new things to kill. Rabberta also joined her in spirit, as she was killed by Pooh over a dispute about food some years previously. Appearance Christina blond and has pigtails. She wears a patchworks of skins and furs and carries a staff. Her face and appearance is dirty, like she spent her whole life in the wild. Age: 20 Gender: Female Height: 5' 2'' Weight: 100 lbs. Pooh is a huge brown bear. His fur is matted and mangy. One eye is milky white. Its face and body is covered with scars from distant and more recent fights. His whole body radiates animosity. Rabberta is a ghostly translucent brown bear, smaller in size than Pooh. She is kinda and caring, and in life was sad at even killing for her meals. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Christina is very curious and happy person. She is very unfamiliar with the ways of society and humanoids in general. Living in the wild has hardened her against the brutalities of life however, and she tough and hardy both physically and emotionally. She would be right at home gnawing her own legs off (or someone's else) if need be. Pooh is a malevolent creature who only exists to eat, fight and kill. He would do anything to protect Christina however, even if that includes gnawing someone's leg off. Hooks * Who was Christina's mother and father? Why did they abandon her? * Was Mama and Papa bear magical in nature? Kicker Christina is adventuring to discover what it means to be human. Wishlist: Level 8:Healer's Brooch +2 Level 9: Boots of Striding Level 10: Healer Hide Armor +2 Level 10: Strikebacks Level 10: Healer's Sash Equipment Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: normal Health Surges per day: 12 (7 class, +4 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features (Human) *Languages: Common, Elven *Bonus At-will (Grasping Tide) *Bonus Feat: Staff Expertise (HOTFK) *Bonus Skill (Insight) *Human Defense Bonus (+1 fort,ref,will) Class Features Druid (Sentinel) *'Druid of Summer:' Bear Companion, +2 to Athletics, one handed mace does 1d10, staff/two-handed mace 1d12 *'Primal Guardian:'When not wearing heavy armor, can add con to AC instead of Int or Dex. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * Human: Staff Expertise (HOTFK) * 1st: Spirit Talker (World's Speaker's Command)(PHB2) * 2nd: Sudden Call (Primal Power) * 4th: Mending Spirit (Primal Power) Background Parentage: Raised by Bears (wolves) (Dragon Magazine 383): +2 Intimidate. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power06= |Power07= |Power12= |Power13= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold + 412gp level bonus -15 Adventurer's kit -360 Restful Redroll -100 2 potions of healing. -------- 37 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl 2 ** Staff of Ruin +1 *Level 2: Parcel level +3 **Healer's hide Armor +1 *Level 3: Parce +1 **Healer's Booch XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. *XP 3750 (starting at level 4) Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4: Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary/Defenses: The class bonus to Fort is +2, not +1. Minor, so approved. Approval 2 Approved. Stonegod 02:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Status '''Status: '''Approved Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved Characters